Where Bloodlust and Pride Meet Part 2: Beyond Death's Door
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Happily married and blessed with more children, Byakuya and Kenpachi have it all. But when the Vandenreich arrives and leaves the Seireitei in ruins, both men are left fighting for their lives. And even if they live, the lives of their loved ones hang in the balance. Can they come back from beyond death's door?...Kenpachi/Byakuya yaoi, mpreg and every bit as tasty as the first!
1. Chapter 1

**Where Bloodlust and Pride Meet: Part 2 - Beyond Death's Door**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(For Geecee! See, Spunky's got you covered. You want more Kenny/Bya, I've got more. And even more is on the way.)**

**(You asked for it, you got it...Byakuya having more babies, yup, that's a plural there! Lots of lovely banters and outbreaks of yaoi warrior love. This is one sequel that will nip eagerly at the heels of its predecessor. Read...enjoy and let me know what you think! Love to you, Spunky)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Multiples**

Torio Kuchiki came out of sleep suddenly as a rising swell of powerful reiatsu rumbled through Kuchiki Manor, making the building shake forcefully and knocking over the decorative items that lined the shelves in his room. He didn't spend any time wondering what had caused the disturbance, but was on his feet instantly and flash stepping to the Kuchiki Clan leader's bedroom. He sensed that Byakuya was alone in the room and entered, smiling despite the rise of another throb of errant reiatsu that shook the building a second time and knocked over what hadn't been upset before.

"Lord Byakuya," he said in greeting, "Are you all right, sir?"

Byakuya sat up in bed, holding a hand to his enlarged abdomen and looking much paler than usual. He started to speak, but then paused and groaned uncomfortably, going a shade paler, before bursting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Torio sighed sympathetically at the sounds of discomfort that followed and the heavy shake of a third reiatsu flare, then started towards the bathroom, whispering to a hell butterfly to summon the clan healer. He stopped in his tracks a moment later and looked back over his shoulder as a small, pink-haired girl appeared between the open garden doors.

"Ah, Yachiru!" he said, looking relieved, "So...Master Zaraki has returned?"

"Yup!" Yachiru confirmed happily, "We just got back. Would've been here sooner, but we got lost trying to find the crossover point and then Kenny started having fun fighting and forgot about getting back quickly to make his report. Old Gramps was sure angry! He roared loud enough to hear all the way to the eleventh barracks and said Kenny had to make his report in person. But he sent me to tell Byakushi he is on his way."

"Hmmm," Torio chuckled, good naturedly, his lively green eyes sparkling, "If he doesn't get lost on the way, ne?"

Yachiru giggled and eagerly accepted an offering of several candies from the Kuchiki attendant.

"Is he in there again?" she asked, as the sound of retching floated out from the bathroom, "Sounds like he's really sick. But it's just the babies, right?"

"Oh yes, you needn't worry. Lord Byakuya will be fine. I think we can go in now. It's gotten quiet. Come."

Yachiru bounded ahead of him, into the bathroom and skidded to a stop as she spotted Byakuya, sitting on the floor, near the toilet, his eyes closed and one slender hand rubbing his belly. He paused as she reached him, managing a look of greeting that fell well short of an actual smile, but making no argument as she took over rubbing his discomfited abdomen.

"Ah, good morning, Vice Captain," he said softly, "Do I take your presence to mean that my husband has returned?"

"Uh-huh!" Yachiru confirmed, slipping a piece of candy into her mouth, then holding out a hand.

Byakuya started to refuse, then spotted the teasing grin on her face and the sprig of fresh peppermint that laid in the palm of her hand.

"No candy for you!" the pink-haired girl announced, "Just some peppermint leaves."

"Yes," he agreed, slipping one into his mouth and savoring it slowly, "That is much better. Thank you, child."

He rested for a moment longer, then accepted Torio's hand and rose unsteadily, sighing as he couldn't help but notice how odd he looked.

_I'm significantly bigger than I was with Kaminari. I've barely been able to go outside. I can't be seen like this. I'll be a laughingstock._

"Did Kenpachi say when he would be coming home?" Byakuya asked, frowning as a sharp twinge passed through his belly.

"He said to stop your nagging and he'll get here after the old man finishes handing him his ass and he can't help it if you're unbalanced. He rubbed your tummy all night before he left and he thinks he hasn't stopped trying to balance you since Captain Unohana said you were knocked up, and good this time!"

"That's sounds like something he'd say," the noble said, an edge of rising anger in his voice.

A soft rumble passed through the manor, prompting Torio to excuse himself quickly to make tea.

Yachiru grabbed Byakuya's hand and led him out into his room, then through the open doors, into the gardens. But as soon as his footsteps sounded on the walkway, a sharp wail pierced the air and Byakuya grabbed his aching belly and cringed. He started towards Kaminari's room, but stopped and stared as Yachiru dashed away, then returned a moment later with the tot pressed to her shoulder, and no longer crying, but cooing softly.

"Oh, arigato, Vice Captain," the noble said, regaining some of his poise as Yachiru rejoined him, and they started slowly across the lawn.

A moment later, a younger, blue-eyed cousin joined them.

"Lord Byakuya!" he said, flash stepping to the clan leader's side, "Torio said that you were feeling poorly. Is there something I can do?"

"I am fine, thank you, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, forcing himself to straighten, despite the discomfort it caused, "Yachiru was kind enough to bring some fresh peppermint from the gardens and Torio is making a pot of ginger tea."

"Well, at least allow me to join you on a walk around the gardens," his cousin insisted.

"Very well," Byakuya sighed, hating the feeling of being watched over like a child.

Tetsuya noted the look on the clan leader's handsome face and smiled at him.

"Not to worry. It won't be much longer. And then, you will look and feel more like yourself again."

"At very least, I'll be able to be seen in public," the Kuchiki heir said in a piqued tone, "I can barely step outside my door and haven't dared attend a council meeting. What they would think..."

"Lord Byakuya," Tetsuya chided his cousin, "Everyone knows that you are with child, and they certainly don't hold it against you. You needn't be so self-conscious."

"Says the man who _wasn't_ impregnated with a litter of babies by that beastly barbarian!" Byakuya huffed, "I _know _that the head captain didn't order him to take that last mission. He just got tired of looking at me and not being able to..."

He paused, looking at Yachiru for a moment and reconsidering his words.

"Not be able to _think of a proper use for me_," he finished, meeting Tetsuya's eyes meaningfully, "He was happy enough to _make_ the little demons, but he isn't the kind to hang around and actually deal with the result of his actions. Let us just be honest. He finds me boring this way. He has taken repeated missions because I cannot keep his interest while..."

Tetsuya saw the hint of tears and acted quickly.

"Don't talk like that," he said, shaking his head reprovingly, "You know that isn't true. Master Zaraki is very much in love with you. But he is a captain, just as you are, and while you are on leave, he is only taking on more because things have been busy."

Byakuya felt a soft quiver inside as he considered the recent increase in odd sightings.

"You are probably right," he said, frowning, "A lot has been going on. The strange appearances, but lack of reiatsu traces to identify the intruders...the testing of our defenses by unseen perpetrators. I should be more involved in the investigation, not lying about, eating too much, getting sick all of the time and just growing as big as a house."

His eye caught his reflection in a koi pond as they passed, and he turned his head away quickly.

"I can't even look at myself anymore. Why would he want to look at me?" Byakuya said in a softer, hurt tone.

"What the hell is that _bullshit_ you're spouting?" said a rough, gravelly voice behind them, "Are those little bastards I put in you cutting off the flow of blood to your brain and you can't think straight?"

Byakuya's lips tightened and he turned his head away, scowling. Tetsuya and Yachiru exchanged knowing glances.

"Please excuse us," Tetsuya said, bowing briefly, "We will rejoin you after your walk, for tea."

"Yeah," said Kenpachi, grinning as he studied Byakuya's stiffened pose and furious expression, "I've got this."

Byakuya started to walk away, but inhaled in surprise as he was taken off his feet and carried off, down the forest trail.

"Put me down, you ridiculous baboon!" he complained angrily, "You don't have to carry me!"

"Aww, I've carried things a lot heavier than you," Kenpachi said, smirking at him, "Big hollows, living world cars. Once I carried a...Oof!"

He nearly dropped the noble as Byakuya elbowed him sharply and struggled to free himself.

"Hey, you wanna not do that?" the bigger man complained, "It's not nice to tease me like that when I can't hit you back, you know."

"F-fuck you!" Byakuya seethed, his reiatsu flaring around them, "Put me down, you overgrown monkey! I've no need to be carried around by you and listen to your horrid insults!"

"Aww, I wasn't insulting you," Kenpachi said, still smirking, "I was pointing out that there are still lots of things bigger than you."

"Ugh!" Byakuya groaned, ceasing his struggles as a painful tremor passed through his abdomen, "You're awful! But fine. Just do whatever you want, then. I don't care."

Kenpachi came to a stop next to Byakuya's favorite waterfall and set the noble back on his feet beneath a small, pretty sakura tree on a cliff that overlooked a lovely blue lake and deep green meadow.

"Relax, will you?" the bigger man said, pulling him down and sliding in behind him.

Byakuya bristled and gave a scathing reply, but quickly fell quiet again as his husband's hands slid down beneath his yukata and caressed his swollen belly slowly. Soft, white light flared gently around Kenpachi's rough hands as he infused his uncomfortable mate's body with stabilizing reiatsu.

"You see," Kenpachi said in that softer, rumbling voice that entered into the Kuchiki heir's ear and moved straight down to his long neglected loins, "You're okay. You just got a little unbalanced while I was gone. This is all you need. Just shut up now and let me make you feel better, okay?"

"Oh, if only that meant what..."

He stopped himself, blushing brightly at having let the words escape him. Kenpachi's deep, rumbling laugh warmed his back and sent another jolt of longing through him.

"Don't worry. We'll get to that too."

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes and resting the back of his head on Kenpachi's muscular shoulder, "I doubt you could find the way in, let alone enter it, the way I am now. No wonder you don't want to be here. I know there are much more interesting things out there."

"Stop talking nonsense," Kenpachi said, stealing a kiss, then cursing as he pulled away, nursing a bitten lip, "You're just feeling sorry for yourself. You shouldn't look at things that way."

"What way am I supposed to look at things?" Byakuya said sourly, "I am not a brood mare, Kenpachi. I am a captain and a clan leader. I wasn't meant to be powerless, barefoot and carrying kami knows how many babies! I'm a disgrace."

Kenpachi grabbed his face and glared into his eyes meaningfully.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time to cut the bullshit," he said warningly, "And you'd better listen to me. You're no disgrace. You're fucking beautiful barefoot, pregnant and carrying a load of our babies. And you'll be beautiful once you dump them out and you're back out on the battlefield, bloody, spitting petal blades and tearing hollows to shreds. I don't care which one you are at the moment, and you shouldn't either. Quit your pissing and moaning and stop feeling sorry for yourself. I'm home now. I'm on leave until the babies are born, so shut it! You need stabilizing, I've got it covered. You want ginger tea and peppermint leaves, Torio can handle it. And if you're so hot to get fucked, I'm sure we can find a way to do that too. In fact, I'm kinda horny from the balancing right now. What say we give it a go?"

"You're repulsive! Get away from me!" Byakuya hissed, breaking free of him and starting to stand.

"Oh, you wanna play hard to get, huh?" Kenpachi laughed, yanking him down again and observing his partially revealed nether region, "Well, I wouldn't do too much of that with your own thing being so swollen like that. It might explode."

"Shut up!" the noble fumed as Kenpachi's hands captured him again and stripped his nightclothes away, "Let go of me!"

He grabbed Byakuya's wrists and forced his arms down, kneeling and embracing him tightly from behind.

"You're not going anywhere, princess," the bigger man breathed hotly in the angry noble's flushed ear, "Even if not for the fact I know you want it, you got me riled. And you don't do that, then refuse to take care of it for me. You're a noble. You should know that's not good manners."

"And what would a primitive _caveman _like yourself know about m-manners!" Byakuya managed as Kenpachi's hand pressed against his back, bringing him down onto his hands and knees and pushing his head and shoulders down low, "You've not even learned to...ah...w-walk upright!"

He groaned as wetted fingers invaded, stopping his words and making him pant harshly and rest his burning cheek on the cool grass. He went quiet as their bodies were suddenly joined, and his husband's strong, impatient thrusts relayed that he wasn't the only one who had felt neglected.

"I don't have to be able to walk upright to do this to you, princess."

"Stop calling me that!" Byakuya panted, closing his eyes against the swell of heavy sensation and gripping emotion that went with it.

Their words disappeared into hungry gasps and ringing moans as their pleasure mounted and finally overtook them. Byakuya screamed heedlessly in release, almost losing awareness as they started to collapse together, and Kenpachi rolled them onto one side. They laid still together, their chests heaving and their breaths short and quick as they worked to recover themselves. And the mingled scents of sweet flowers, water, crushed grass blended with their more masculine aromas, leaving Byakuya nearly senseless with their beauty. He rested more calmly in his husband's strong arms, feeling his own strength seeping back into him and regaining more of his more regal bearing as Kenpachi's attentions stoked his failing pride.

_How is it that just this man's presence can bring me back to myself this way? It is beyond understanding...impossible...yet undeniable._

"I love you, Kuchiki."

Byakuya frowned.

"That is Byakuya _Zaraki-Kuchiki_," he corrected the other man stiffly.

"Whatever," the bigger man sighed, letting his hands wander over Byakuya's swollen belly and smiling, "You're fucking beautiful, filled up with our babies. I know you don't like it sometimes, because it makes you feel weak, but you don't know how good it feels to look at you...to put my hands on you and hold you like this."

"Then, why have you been away so much?" Byakuya aksed quietly.

"Oh that?" Kenpachi said, smirking, "Captain Unohana said that I had to go easier or I might send you into early labor before. You're far enough along now. We can have all of the fun we want. It'd be good to get your labor going now. Sooner the better, I think. we need to get you in fighting shape again."

Byakuya froze for a moment, ignoring the obvious attempt to rile him as he took in those last words.

_He's worried._

_I wonder what he found while he was out there that has him feeling that way._

_Aizen is under control, and although Ichigo Kurosaki is losing his powers, there haven't been any real threats to us._

_What is it then?_

_What do you see approaching us?_

"Is there going to be trouble?" he asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Yeah," Kenpachi answered, catching his eye, "I don't know what kind of trouble, but...yeah."

Byakuya looked down at his cumbersome belly and laced his fingers together with his husband's where they rested there.

"Not to worry. I will be finished with this and ready to fight soon."

"Good."

Kenpachi gave him a teasing smile.

"Cause you're kind of a bitch when you're moody. I want you back in order so we can spar physically _and_ with our words."

"That's the best way," Byakuya agreed, "Then, I can give you the beating you truly deserve."

"Not if I beat you first, beautiful."

"Shut up, you're making me sick again."

"C'mere and kiss me some more. I missed you."

"You're delusional."

"And you're making me hard again."

"Hmmm, when do I not?"

"Good question, now shut up and kiss me!"

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were..."

His words ended suddenly as he was rolled onto his back and his mouth was invaded forcefully. They left off speaking then, embracing the cool of the morning, the freshness of the scene around them and the flooding warmth of their connection.

From a short distance away, in the shadows, a pair of dark, malevolent eyes watched them closely.


	2. Nudging Fate Forward

**Chapter 2: Nudging Fate Forward**

**(Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing! I will catch up with you in more detail when I feel better. Enjoy the chapter! Love Spunky)**

"Gods, Kuchiki!" Kenpachi groaned, his eyes rolling back in complete bliss as the Kuchiki heir's sweaty, shaking body writhed atop the bigger man's with grace and balance that seemed to defy possibility, considering the very advanced stage of pregnancy he was enduring, "You trying to kill me, here? Cause I gotta tell you, if I've gotta die, I don't think I could come up with a better way. B-but, are you sure that healer wasn't just jacking you off, telling you this would speed things up? You've been riding me like a fucking demon since that cousin of yours left and I don't know about you, but I don't see anything coming out of you but..."

"Sh-shut up!" Byakuya gasped, going still, clenching at Kenpachi's shoulders until the big man flinched and swore, then giving a hard shudder of completion, "I am _done_ with looking like something that waddled in from the damned pasture!"

He made a sound of weariness, bordering on exhaustion and collapsed onto his husband's sweat-bathed chest, almost growling with impatience as his body calmed and rested.

"I want this to be over with."

"Aw," Kenpachi chuckled, grinning and brushing damp raven hairs away from the noble's glaring eyes, "But you look so pretty, all filled up and bent outta shape, looking like you'll kill the next person who looks at you the wrong way. I don't think you're gonna need any extra training after this. All someone'll have to do is say anything about having babies and you'll give'em one of those dagger-eyed stares of yours and kill'em right there."

"I don't think so," Byakuya said dryly, "I've used them on you to no end and you haven't died yet."

"Even though you've wished me that way, often enough, ne?"

"Don't say that," Byakuya said quietly.

"Why?" Kenpachi asked, his eyes looking into Byakuya's and his face becoming more serious, "Are you that afraid I'm gonna die? Even after everything that tried to kill me and didn't? Don't get too serious, Kuchiki. Too much of that'll get _you_ killed."

"And does that frighten you?" Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes as Kenpachi's hand dropped down to rub his pregnant belly.

"Like nothing ever has," the bigger man said in a low voice, "Living down in the asshole of the Rukongai like I did made it hard for me to feel anything like human emotions. And no matter how many times I stare death in the face, myself, it can't give me the shivers down my spine that the thought of you dying does. That's why when this is over, I'm just gonna have to beat the ever loving hell outta you so that I know I'm the only thing left alive that _can_ kill you. How's that?"

Byakuya stifled a helpless smile and buried his face beneath his husband's chin.

"You're getting soft," he warned Kenpachi, "Aren't you the one who told me that it wasn't a lack of skill that would cost me my life, but having too much heart?"

"I did say that, didn't I?" Kenpachi mused, sliding his hand down to caress his lover's soft, round bottom, "Fucking brilliant, don't you think?"

"Hmmm," Byakuya huffed softly, "But coming from you, _anything_ that is understandable as human speech sounds profound..."

"Get over here and kiss me some more," Kenpachi growled, threading his fingers into Byakuya's tumbled hair and dragging him roughly into another meeting of their lips, Gotta keep that nasty mouth of yours busy so you don't piss me off while I still can't kick your ass for it."

He growled again as Byakuya's teeth nipped sharply at his lips and the two fed hungrily on each others' mouths. Kenpachi's hands continued to squeeze the noble's bottom and his fingers explored the slick nether region, slowly. His eyes watched Byakuya closely as his eyelids drooped and gradually closed. He rolled the noble onto his back and laid his hands on Byakuya's swollen abdomen again, infusing the area with warm, balancing reiatsu. A tapping sounded on the bedroom door and Kenpachi hastily pulled a blanket over them.

"Come in."

The door opened, admitting Byakuya's blue-eyed cousin and personal healer.

"Tetsuya," Kenpachi said sleepily, "How is he?"

The younger noble approached the bed and conducted a brief, but careful examination, blushing slightly, but saying nothing of the remaining flickers of errant reiatsu in the room, the shaken look of the items within it, and the lingering masculine scents of their repeated lovemaking. Kenpachi leaned forward, flustering the young healer even more as the blanket drifted downward, revealing the large expanses of rough, scarred flesh on his shoulders and torso.

"He is making progress," Tetsuya noted, continuing to let his hands run gently over Byakuya's white belly.

He looked up at Kenpachi, pausing for a moment, considering.

"I think it would be best to move him to the healing center for the actual delivery. Just as soon as he shows signs of beginning true labor."

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Kenpachi asked, frowning, "Was I too rough with him or something?"

"Erm...no, not at all," Tetsuya said quickly, "It is just a precaution. Neither Captain Unohana nor I have been able to sort out exactly how many babies are in the chamber. As I told you before, because they remain in reiatsu form and fill the space inside the chamber, it is difficult to separate one unique reaitsu from the other. We know there must be at least two or three, but the number could be more, which explains what I sensed just now."

"What's that? I thought you said nothing was wrong," Kenpachi said, his voice deepening into a growl.

"Well, there isn't anything wrong really, except that the increased number of babies this time requires him to eat more to sustain himself and the babies."

"He's been eating like a fucking monster," Kenpachi insisted, "You mean he needs to eat more than that?"

"The truth is that we seem to be approaching the point at which he simply cannot eat enough to keep up with the needs of the babies. If we confine him to the healing center now, we can leave him in a semiconscious state and supplement his body through an IV with fluids and nutrients."

"Oh, he's going to love that," Kenpachi huffed sarcastically, "Kuchiki hates the healing center."

"My thoughts exactly," Tetsuya sighed, "I know my cousin wants to remain here if possible, so we will tend him as best we can and see if we can't get his labor started soon. If you will excuse me, I need to go and instruct the staff on how to bind more nutrients to his food and boost the calorie content to compensate for his increased metabolism."

"You do that," Kenpachi chuckled, teasing Byakuya's privates under the blankets and earning a soft, angry groan, "I'll keep him busy here, although, I'm not sure if you know your shit, saying that all of this fucking is going to do anything."

"Perhaps we should get him up and try walking," Tetsuya suggested, "The change of positions might help."

"Oh, we've tried just about every position I think," the big man said appreciatively, Besides, I don't think, as hard as he's been going at it in here that he's gonna be able to walk for a while," Kenpachi said, smirking at the way the words made Tetsuya blush.

"W-well..." Tetsuya stammered.

"Don't worry about it, kid. You just do your thing and I'll do him."

"Eh...right," Tetsuya managed, turning away.

"Hey, you mind having them bring Kaminari over?" the big man asked, yawning, "We haven't been out of here all day. Kuchiki's gonna be wanting to see her. And it'll keep him distracted while we give things a rest."

"Very well," Tetsuya said, bowing briefly and exiting the room.

He paused, just outside the door, biting at his lips and stifling a flustered laugh.

"That man is _beastly_!" he whispered, shaking his head, "But he _is_ a good father. And he makes my cousin happy...reason enough to simply ignore his idiosyncrasies, I suppose."

Tetsuya hurried off, first to the kitchen to instruct the cook on the preparation adjustments for Byakuya's food, then to the nursery, where he was met with a demanding howl.

"Da-daddy Bya!" Kaminari shouted, stiffening and scowling as she realized her mistake, "Want Daddy Bya!"

"Hush now," Tetsuya scolded the girl gently, nodding to her attendant, then gathering the squirming toddler into his arms, "Daddy Bya is sleeping right now, but I will take you to him if you are very quiet."

Kaminari's large green eyes blinked and registered comprehension.

"Shh..." she hissed softly, putting a soft fingertip to Tetsuya's smiling lips, "You be quiet now."

"That's right," her blue-eyed cousin agreed in an affectionate tone, "We must be very quiet."

Kaminari clung tightly to Tetsuya's shoulder, her head turning this way and that as they moved back down the walkway to Byakuya and Kenpachi's bedroom.

"Ashie?" she queried, giggling as Tetsuya's tall stallion peeked out of the nearby bushes and nickered softly, "You be quiet!"

The stallion blew an indignant huff of air out of his nose and tossed his head in annoyance.

_I'm not the one yelling at the top of my lungs for others to be quiet! _Arashi's wispy voice whispered in Tetsuya's mind.

"He does have a point," Tetsuya whispered, "It's no good _yelling _at him to be quiet. I think it would be better for you to whisper.

"Okay. Shh, be quiet Ashie!" Kaminari hissed, "Shut yer yap!"

"Goodness," Tetsuya said under his breath, "You must have been listening to Daddy Kenpachi again."

Arashi snorted and disappeared into the bushes, peeking back over his shoulder to pretend to glare at her as he went.

"Daddy Kenny?" Kaminari shouted excitedly.

"Who's making all that goddamned noise?" Kenpachi growled from inside the room.

"Shh!" Kaminari snapped, putting a finger to her lips as she and Tetsuya entered the room, "Daddy Bya sleeping."

"I _was_ sleeping," Byakuya yawned, sitting up and accepting the toddler into his arms, "But someone seems unable to speak quietly when others are trying to rest."

"He did!" squawked the girl, giggling as Kenpachi scowled at her and tousled her wild, black mane, "Daddy Kenny's noisy!"

"Eh?" Kenpachi muttered, scratching the back of his neck, "You were the one out there yelling."

"You snore like a bear!" the girl announced.

"Nice try, runt," Kenpachi chuckled, "But I wasn't sleeping. You've gotta be sleeping to snore."

"Oh _damn_!" Kaminari said, scowling.

"Kaminari," Byakuya said in a still gentle, but firm tone.

"Sorry, Daddy Bya!" the toddler said, snuggling under the noble's chin and hugging him tightly, "It popped out!"

"Looks like that's not the only thing popping out around here," Kenpachi laughed, rubbing Byakuya's swollen belly and earning a dark glare from his noble mate.

Kaminari giggled and patted Byakuya's belly gently.

"Must be a whole army of brats in there!" she announced, mimicking Kenpachi's voice, "Gotcha good that time!"

"That will be _quite enough_, young lady," Byakuya said, frowning, "Why don't we go for a walk in the gardens?"

"Feed the fishies?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied, nodding, "_If_ you mind your manners, we will feed the koi."

"Maybe we should feed you first, sir," said Torio, entering the room, carrying a tray laden with food and followed by his younger brother, who carried a second tray.

An even younger sibling followed the two older youths, carrying a tray for Kaminari. They set the trays on the bed and Tetsuya stole Kaminari from Byakuya's arms and began to share the food on her tray, giving the clan leader time to sate his burgeoning hunger.

"He's not mindin' his manners!" Kaminari whispered to Tetsuya, who laughed softly.

"Well, carrying those babies inside him makes him very hungry," Tetsuya explained.

"He's hungry 'nuff to eat a _horse_!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Oh, don't let Arashi hear you say that," Tetsuya chuckled, "He might hide in a waterform and we would _never_ find him!"

"Hide 'n Seek?" the toddler chirped.

"After breakfast, kid," Kenpachi said gruffly, "We don't want Byakuya to be passing out on us. You're heavy enough to lug around. I'm not carryin' you both!"

"As if I would suffer the indignity," Byakuya managed around a large mouthful of rice.

"What was that?" Kenpachi growled playfully, "You weren't complaining too much when I carried yer lazy ass in from the gardens yesterday. Oh, wait...you couldn't, because you were out cold!"

"Daddy Bya was knocked up?" Kaminari exclaimed loudly, making the room go quiet as the others realized that Head Elder Nori had appeared in the garden doorway.

Byakuya let out a piqued breath, closing his eyes and shaking his head resignedly.

"Hey, you're supposed to be eating," Kenpachi said, nudging him, "And it's knocked _out_ not up, kid_. _It's fine, okay? Eat."

"Ah, good morning, Nori," the clan leader managed, blushing and trying to use the blankets to hide how large his belly was.

"This is quite the spirited bunch," the old man commented, his aged eyes reflecting calm amusement, "But it is good to see you are well enough to eat more...eh..._more_, Lord Byakuya."

"Take's a ton of grub to fill him up!" announced Kaminari, pointing a spoonful of rice in Byakuya's direction, then squealing and laughing as Kenpachi leaned forward and nipped the bit of food away.

"HEY!"

"Kaminari, not so loud," Byakuya corrected her patiently, "You will shatter Nori's eardrums."

"Oh, no harm done," Nori said tolerantly, "She's no louder than you were, at that age. What a temper your father had on him back then."

Kaminari gave him a blank look.

"You mean he never told you?" Nori asked, smirking, "Oh, he was never one to keep his mind to himself, my dear."

"Did he be quiet?" Kaminari asked, raising a finger to her lips, "Shhhh."

"No, no, I'm afraid that the only one who could make him quiet was our Soujun."

Nori's eyes softened as he went on.

"Our Soujun was a very quiet, gentle person. He loved to tend the gardens with Lord Ginrei..."

"Feed the fishies?"

"Ah, yes! In fact, he did love to feed the koi with young Byakuya. But when he was little, your father ended up in the water with the fish, more often than not."

"Yes, usually because when we would go to feed the fish, that cat girl would always show up and cause trouble."

Nori chuckled softly.

"You did seem to get flustered to no end by her, didn't you?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered, frowning, "She still has a way of making an entrance when she is not welcome."

"Heh," huffed Kenpachi, yawning, "Maybe she can come an annoy these little rugrats outta you."

"Oh, that would be the _last_ method I would want to try."

"But anyway," Nori said to Kaminari, as the tot wiggled free from Tetsuya's arms and was gently swept up into his, "Getting back to the story, our Soujun would take young Byakuya out under the sakura trees, up by that lovely lake, and he would tell him stories...the most fascinating myths and legends, things from our family's history. And Byakuya would sit very, very still and listen for hours on end!"

"Sounds like you and our girl," said Kenpachi, catching Byakuya's eye and bringing a deeper blush to his cheeks.

"It is good to remember our history," he said quietly, "We have much to learn from those things that happened before."

"I don't have a family history to go back to," Kenpachi commented, slipping a hand into Byakuya's, "But I do like listening when you talk about yours."

"But," Byakuya said, a sweetly nostalgic look overtaking his face, "it has become _our_ family history now, Kenpachi. And every day when I add pages to my clan leader diary, you are remembered on those pages as well. You are one of us now."

"Eh? Is that so? So, what have you said about me?"

"I have recorded everything about our bonding and courtship," Byakuya answered, matter-of-factly. From the very beginning, and in perfect detail."

"Really?" Kenpachi mused, grinning widely, "_Everything_, Byakuya? Even that time when we..."

"Everything," Byakuya confirmed, carefully interrupting him, "I will be happy to share it with you more privately later."

"Yeah, we'll have to do that," Kenpachi agreed, "But first, you need to get up and walk around."

"You must be joking," Byakuya huffed, shaking his head, "I am _exhausted_! We have been...erm..._busy_ all morning."

"Hey, don't bitch at me," the big man snapped, stealing a kiss and half dragging Byakuya to his feet, then fastening his yukata and bending to put on his shoes for him, "Your healer said that if you want these brats...erm...heirs to come out faster, you have to change positions and move around. Isn't that what you said, Tetsuya?"

"Yes, actually," Tetsuya agreed, "Although, if he is too fatigued..."

"If he gets too tired, I'll carry him back. Now, let's get moving, sweetheart. I have to check in at my division in a while."

"You can go now," Byakuya said, frowning self-consciously as he looked down at his rounded belly, "I am sure that Tetsuya and my attendants can see to me just fine. You have more than tried to help."

"Yeah, and it was damned good too," Kenpachi said, making Nori bite gently at his lips in amusement and teased a blush onto Tetsuya's face again, "Come on. Let's go for that walk."

"I can walk on my own!" Byakuya snapped, pulling free of him and starting along the path.

"Well," Nori said, handing Kaminari back to Tetsuya, "I must return to the council hall. I will inform them as to your progress."

"Or the lack thereof," Byakuya sighed, meandering towards the koi pond.

Tetsuya set Kaminari down and held her hand, following Kenpachi and his slow moving spouse down the pathway.

"Feed the fishies! Feed the fishies!" cried Kaminari excitedly, tearing away from Tetsuya and scampering forward.

"Very well," replied Byakuya, bending over to gather a handful of food from a tub at the edge of the pool.

He poured a measure into her small hand, then some into his, then he slowly emptied his handful into the water, little by little. Kaminari copied his slow motions carefully, then watched as the mouths of the colorful fish opened and closed around the bits of food. She giggled and leaned at the edge of the water, reaching in and laughing as the fish nibbled gently at her fingers.

Byakuya bent to gather another handful of fish food, then made a sound of discomfort and straightened.

"You okay?" Kenpachi asked, reaching around him to rub his belly.

"F-fine," Byakuya sighed, wiping several strands of raven hair out of his eyes, "I just forgot to move slowly.

"Why don't you go on back and lie down," said Tetsuya, "You look quite pale, all of a sudden."

"I don't feel so well," Byakuya admitted, "I thought it was just fatigue, but..."

"But it may be time to consider moving you to the healing center," Tetsuya suggested, "I have tried to delay it for as long as I could. But you are getting to the point where no amount of food you can manage is enough to nourish both you and your babies."

"I don't want to go to that place!" Byakuya objected, scowling, "And what good is lying about going to do? I have tried that and everything else! What is taking so long? Tetsuya, is there something wrong with the chamber?"

"No, no, of course not," Tetsuya reassured him, "The chamber is functioning well. It is just that you are having more babies this time."

"I am not yet _having _them," Byakuya said in an irritated tone, "I just seem to be _carrying _them endlessly!"

"Hey, take it down a notch," Kenpachi chuckled, "It doesn't do any good to kill the messenger. The babies will come when they come. No use pissing and moaning about it."

"Says the man who _is not_ carrying the children!" Byakuya snapped furiously, his temper boiling over, "I am at the ends of my wits! Is there no way to end this waiting?"

"I am sorry," Tetsuya said sympathetically, "With a female, we could induce labor, but as these souls are in reiatsu form, there is no known method for doing that."

"For kami's sake!" the clan leader sighed resignedly, dropping to his knees, "I can't _stand this anymore!_ I am going out of my mind!"

"Knock it off, all right?" Kenpachi said, sliding an arm around him and infusing his belly with stabilizing reiatsu, "You'll be popping them out soon enough, then we'll have you back in shape in no time. Don't worry. C'mere."

Byakuya sagged against his shoulder defeatedly.

"You're beautiful, Kuchiki," he whispered in the noble's ear.

"I look horrible," Byakuya complained, "I am barely recognizable anymore. Is it so wrong to want to be myself again?"

"You'll be that, real soon," Kenpachi said with certainty, "But since the walking didn't work, let's go back to bed, okay?"

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

"What? But I'm exhausted..."

"You want to get those little Kuchiki's out soon now, don't you?"

"I want to get those little _Zaraki-_Kuchiki's out," Byakuya said, arching an eyebrow, "Oh, very well. At least it's something to pass the time, even if it doesn't speed things along."

He blushed as he realized what he had said and Zaraki laughed.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I'll take that as a compliment."

He swept the still frowning noble off his feet and gave him a long, wet kiss, while Kaminari looked up at them in amusement.

"Don't eat him all up!" the toddler objected.

"Why not? He tastes good!"

"He's not to eat! He's my daddy! Don't you eat Daddy Bya or I'll pound you good!" Kaminari shouted, escaping Tetsuya's grasp and charging at Kenpachi.

"Hey, be careful," Tetsuya cautioned her, "you'll...!"

Kaminari crashed into Kenpachi, and the big man gave her a surprised look as golden reiatsu sprouted from her small body and shoved him back. He teetered unsteadily, trying to hold on to Byakuya and catch his balance at the same time, but instead splashed down into the koi pond, taking the clan leader with him.

Water flew in all directions, making Kaminari squeal and retreat to a position, just behind the very stunned Tetsuya.

"What the hell are you DOING?" Byakuya shouted, "As if I wasn't enough of a disgrace, now you have to add insult to injury? Get away from me, you hulking idiot!"

He shoved the bigger man, making him splash down into the water again. Kenpachi rolled over and sat up, gazing at the sopping noble as he staggered to his feet and climbed out of the pond. Kaminari shrank back behind Tetsuya, tears filling her green eyes.

"S-sorry!" she said tremulously, "I was just playing."

Byakuya twisted the ends of the tie of his yukata, wringing out some of the water and giving the girl a look of reproach.

"Young lady, we do not use our powers to push people into the koi pond!"

Kaminari started to cry, but went still, staring as loud laughter rose up from where a dripping wet Kenpachi still sat in the koi pond.

"Hey, take it easy on her. She said she was just playing, right?"

"That was not playing, it was a sneak attack and not an honorable one at that! I can't believe that you would teach our daughter to...!"

He broke off suddenly, laying a hand on his abdomen and panting softly.

"You all right?" Kenpachi asked, climbing out of the water and moving quickly to his side.

"I'm f-fine," Byakuya managed, looking down at Kaminari, "But...I think that...I think it is...!"

Tetsuya dashed to his side and examined him swiftly, then smiled widely.

"This is it!" he announced, "You are going into labor!"

Kenpachi grinned and gave their wide-eyed daughter a high-five.

"All right, kid. Good job."

"Knock you down again?" Kaminari asked, blinking.

"No," Byakuya said sternly, glaring at Kenpachi, "Go with Torio. He will give you your snack, then you are to...ah! T-take your nap."

"I not tired!"

"You'd better do what he says, runt," Kenpachi said, smirking at her, "He's in a pissy mood right now, cause the babies are making his belly hurt."

"Aww, poor thing," the toddler said sympathetically, walking to where Byakuya sat on the grass and rubbing his belly gently, "Better now?"

"Ah...yes," Byakuya panted, "N-now, go with Torio."

"Okay!" the girl cried, taking off into an ambling run across the yard.

"How're you doing?" Kenpachi asked, kneeling beside the clan leader.

"All right, I suppose."

"He is doing well," said Tetsuya, nodding, "But it is time to take him to the healing center."

"You heard him, Kuchiki," Kenpachi chuckled, scooping up his flustered and combative mate and flinching as the noble fought him, demanding to be let down, "Shut up, okay? It'll take you a fucking hour to waddle that far. Just relax and let me help you out, all right?"

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU MISCREANT!" Byakuya shouted.

"Fine!" Kenpachi snapped back, "You wanna have the babies spilling out under you while you walk, go ahead!"

"Anything's better than the indignity of being carried around like a fainting girl!" Byakuya seethed.

"Whatever," the bigger man huffed, falling in beside Byakuya and Tetsuya as they started across the gardens.

Tetsuya exchanged meaningful glances with Kenpachi, and after three paces, invoked a swift sleep kido that dropped the stunned noble back into his husband's arms.

"Fuck, he's a handful!" Kenpachi sighed, "Thanks, Tetsuya."

"No problem," the healer said, smirking, "I wasn't about to let him walk all of that way. But he wasn't of a mind to listen, was he?"

"Heh, when is he ever?"


End file.
